


Cupcakes

by Dafinx



Series: Femslash February 2017 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Jess show up briefly, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Kara wants to fix that, One Shot, Poor Lena had a bad family and didn't have birthdays, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafinx/pseuds/Dafinx
Summary: After bringing up her Earth Birthday a few days ago while talking to Lena, the woman tells her that she never really celebrated her birthday.Kara decides that this must be corrected by none other than her and takes matters into her own hands to make sure Lena has an amazing birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kara got with Mon El and my soul cried for more SuperCorp fanfiction

Snapper was acting strange.

 

Not that she minded (or that this wasn't even his norm). She understood that her being friends with Lena Luthor was a great asset, but, at this point he was okay with her even going to see the woman during work hours. And he wasn't even asking her to write about it in anyway! He did get a weird smug look on his face though whenever she said she was heading to L-Corp. She'd wanted to ask him why he made that look, but figured she'd never fully understand the man.

 

So, here she was, at Lena's office with a bag of muffins, waiting for Jess to tell her Lena's meeting was over. Jess was nice, and after she apologized to her for sneaking past her with a latte (her favorite kind after getting Lena to tell her), she seemed a lot more relaxed when she showed up and smiled more in her direction. It helped that one of the muffins she brought with her happened to be for her too.

 

"She should be ready now Ms. Danvers, you can go ahead on in. And thanks again for the muffin." She blushed, cleaning up crumbs with some tissues she had at her desk and sweeping them into the trash.

 

"Thanks Jess!"

 

When she strolled in Lena greeted her with a smile and a pleasant expression. "Kara! What can I do for you?"

 

Kara sat down in front of her desk. "I figured you hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Jess said that some days all you eat is a protein bar and that is _truly horrendous why would you do that_ so... I brought some muffins. I didn't know what you liked so I got 3 flavors so you can pick.

 

Lena blushed, "Thanks Kara, I don't really have any kind of muffin I don't like but it's nice that you thought of me." And if Kara happened to blush just a _little_ bit at Lena's adorable sheepish expression, she wouldn't mention it.

 

"Yeah it was my birthday a few days ago and my sister has to make sure she doesn't get me a cupcake with nuts in it. I didn't know if you were the same way so I played it safe."

 

Lena cocked her head. "Oh. Are you allergic to nuts?"

 

"No, I just believe that cupcakes are better left untainted. They are a top tier desert food. I'm totally fine with nuts being on other stuff, but on cupcakes it just makes them icky, and I'll pass on icky cupcakes."

 

Lena laughed at that, but then her face darkened. "Eh. Sometimes I just think birthdays in general are icky. Maybe one day I'll have one that isn't but," she shrugged, "sometimes that's just the way things happen."

 

Yikes. She managed to hit a nerve. Living with Lillian must have meant that her birthday was a pretty terrible day, considering how much she favored Lex.

 

"Did you, uh, not have good birthdays?" Kara knew she probably shouldn't push it, but if it would only take one good birthday for Lena to like her birthday again, it'd be worth it.

 

"Well, you know how my mother is, Lex is her golden child, I'm an... inconvenience at best." Kara noticed the sharp tone she got when she was upset had started to filter into her voice. Maybe asking her about her birthday _wasn't_ such a good idea.

 

"So, on my birthday it wasn't really celebrated, and, if anything, my mother seemed to treat me worse on those days. Lex's birthday was a day of extravagance and fun for him, and he wasn't even one for expensive things, but, to her, that was the biggest way she could show her love for him. Even now, independent from my family, I still don't celebrate it, there's just too many negative memories tied to it and I have to wonder if I even know _how_ to celebrate my own birthday." She looked down and seemed to analyze her shoes as Kara frowned. She didn't really know how to reply to that.

 

Lena's face brightened again nonetheless. "Thank you though, for the food again. So, what's been happening in your life Ms. Kara Danvers?"

 

The conversation proceeded without anymore landmines after that. But, Kara knew she wasn't going to let this slip, Lena would have a good birthday, even if she liked cupcakes with nuts in them.

 

As she leaves she reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone to dial her sister.

 

"Danvers."

 

"Hey Alex! I need you to do something for me, you're at the DEO right?"

 

"Um, yeah. Aren't you supposed to be at work right now."

 

"This is work. Work on a _friendship_ Alex. It's way more important than regular work. I need you to get Winn to look up Lena's birthday."

 

"Oh. _Friendship_ is why I have to go get Winn. If it's Lena then I'm sure it's _just friendship_."

 

Kara's face heated up. "I know what you are implying but Lena is just my friend. My gal pal."

 

She heard choking noises on the other end of the phone and a thud.

 

"Alex? Alex are you okay?"

 

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm fine Kara I'm fine. Winn told me her birthday is February 18th. It's tomorrow Kara."

 

"What! Alex this means we have to pull out the party kit."

 

"Kara last time we pulled that crap you didn't sleep for 3 days."

 

"This situation calls for it, we have an emergency birthday party to plan."

 

"I'll talk it over with Winn, we'll get the logistics down, you get the specifics."

 

"You got it, and thank you!"

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Kara strolled into L-Corp a mission.

 

"Jess, for you." With a flourish she produced a box of cookies from her bag, all peanut butter chocolate while she continued on into Lena's office.

 

"Thanks Ms. Danvers! Wait a minute what are you- Ms. Danvers you have to stop doing this!"

 

Kara continued on into Lena's office without looking back and found a shocked Lena Luthor sitting at her desk, eyes wide, looking at Kara with surprise but not judging her at the same time.

 

"Lena, someone, not naming any names, told me you were feeling down today. So," She placed her bag on one of the chairs in front of Lena's desk and used both hands to life the rest of the contents out, then laid them all on the desk. "Here are some chocolates, some ice cream, flowers, cookies, and _Inside Out_ , all things for someone who is having a bad day, but be careful with that movie because sometimes it makes you feel worse, Alex cried for a solid hour after watching it." Someone didn't really tell her Lena was feeling down but she could guess she would be after her face in their conversation the day before.

 

Lena looked confused but happy nonetheless as she looked at the collection of objects on her desk. "Thank you Kara. How can I repay you?"

 

Kara shook her head. "Nope, no repaying, this is what friends do for eachother Lena, no ifs, ands, or buts."

 

Lena smiled at that but gave Kara The Look. The look she always gave her when she let loose and relaxed a little bit, the one where her mouth twists and her eyebrows rise and it makes Kara's heart skip a beat.

 

"Well, it just so happens I have a pretty free day today and, if its as sad as you say it is, it'd probably be best that I watch it with someone, wouldn't it? So, Ms. Danvers, what do you say? Want to watch the movie with me?"

 

And Kara really did try not to squeal, but let's be real, she's only Kryptonian, not a god. It might make it a lot harder to get all of her plans solidified, but it'd be worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

It's 3 hours after the movie, at around 1:00, that she comes back to Lena's office as Supergirl.

 

She knocks on the doors to the balcony and puts on a serious face. Lena notices her expression as she opens the doors worriedly.

 

"Supergirl? What's the matter? You look upset."

 

She lowered her voice because while inside she was laughing at how this would play out, but she had to play it cool for now. "You have to come with me Ms. Luthor, we've received word that their could be an attempt on your life today and I have instructions to fly you to a safe place."

 

Her eyes widened. "Wow. Okay um... thank you for coming I suppose. I'll leave straight away.

 

Kara knew Lena started to suspect something was up when they kept flying deeper into the city

 

"Supergirl, I don't really know if this would be the location of a safe house. We're still in the middle of National City."

 

She smiled and laughed, "Right you are Ms. Luthor. Always a smart one aren't you? Yeah, I may have told a _small_ lie. Kara Danvers told me to drop you off at a park and said it was super important, she pulled a few favors so I'm obligated to help her out."

 

The CEO didn't look too upset and actually seemed to relax a bit. "Well, that's way better news than a possible attempt on my life, isn't it?"

 

They got there less than 5 minutes later and she told Lena to wait there while she left to "go call Kara".

 

"What is it that you've got up your sleeve Kara..."

 

"Don't worry! Nothing malicious!"

 

"Kara!"

 

"Follow me Ms. Luthor, your surprise awaits!"

 

She grabbed her hand a led her past a group of conveniently placed trees in the park that she _might_ have put their last night.

 

Lena's grip on her hand tightened and she heard a gasp behind her as they cleared the cover.

 

"Oh Kara..."

 

"Happy birthday Lena!"

 

Hung up above one of the meeting centers in the park was a banner with HAPPY BIRTHDAY sprawled across the front. At a table below it there was Alex, Maggie, James, Winn, and J'onn sitting with cheesy pointy birthday shouting happy birthday.

 

Kara turned around, "Do you like it Lena! After yesterday I really wanted you to have a nice birthday and I didn't know when it was so I had Alex look it up and she said it was today and I was like WOW that is SOON so I speed planned a birthday party and I don't know if it's perfect or if it's enough to make you like your birthday again but I just really wanted to-" She was cut off with a bone crushing hug from Lena as the CEO buried her head in the other woman's neck.

 

" _Thank you. Thank you so much."_ Kara felt hot tears on her neck and returned the hug with equal force, but not enough to break her bones, obviously.

 

"Of course Lena, anytime."

 

At the end of the party after Lena had recovered and celebrated, she felt that Lena would probably be able to call her own friends her friends too.

 

"Lena I'm so glad you had a good time. I'd never want one of my gal pals to have a bad birthday."

 

Lena reddened as Maggie spat out her drink and yelled, "What?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment with your thoughts or if you have an idea for another supercorp fic you want to see and I'll probably write it.
> 
> Also. Kara would _totally_ not know what gal pal meant until her and Lena are a month into their relationship and Lena explains everything to her to show her how funny it all was while Kara just dies of embarrassment.  
>   
> 
> Maggie never lets her live it down.


End file.
